Close
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: 16 años atrás, la familia Kagamine tiene la dicha de recibir a dos nuevos miembros de la familia, con una semana de diferencia. Ahora, Len se siente culpable por los sentimientos que siente por su prima, que surgieron gracias a un suceso que compartió con ella a los 14. "Es horrible.". "¿Por qué?". Len miró a al pelimorado. "Porque la tengo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos".


**¡Hola! Probablemente ya no se acuerden de mi, lo que se entiende porque hace mucho no publico nada. Pero he vuelto con esta nueva historia que espero les guste :) ¡Comencemos!**

 **P.D: Al final habrá un poquito de chisme.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes, esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento para ustedes, y para mi.**

* * *

Eran épocas decembrinas ya, las festividades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y todos, o la mayoría de los habitantes de Tokio estaban en la búsqueda de regalos, decoraciones o ingredientes para sus cenas navideñas. Las tiendas estaban llenas de gente, al igual que los supermercados y los centros comerciales. El tráfico ese 20 de diciembre era fatal, todas las calles estaban saturadas y no parecía que el embotellamiento fuera a pasar pronto. Muchas personas hacían sonar el claxon de sus automóviles como si eso fuera a ayudar.

-Demonios-Murmuró un joven de 24 años de edad-Me hubiera ido por la salida 53, así llegaríamos más rápido.

-León, tranquilízate-le contestó una chica de la misma edad, que iba sentada en el asiento de atrás, cuidando al bebé que se encontraba en el porta-bebé – todo saldrá muy bien, SeeU se cuidó demasiado en su embarazo, seguramente tendrá un bebé sano y fuerte.

-No es eso-contestó León, mientras conducía-Es que tengo que estar ahí; mi hermano tendrá a su primer bebé, eso es muy importante…

-Yo lo sé-contestó Lily mientras cargaba al bebé que estaba envuelto en muchas mantas-Pero es mejor estar calmados; no creo que a Misaki le daría gusto que tengamos un accidente justo el día del nacimiento de su hija. El entenderá el por qué no llegamos a tiempo.

León suspiró-Tal vez tienes razón…-contestó, alejando su mirada hacia la ventana y notó que estaba nevando-¡Demonios! ¡Ya hay suficiente nieve en la calle! Lily, trajiste las mantas, ¿Verdad?

-Si, no te preocupes-le sonrió su mujer. Después de 20 minutos, pudieron tomar un atajo que los llevó rápidamente al hospital. Al llegar, León bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a su mujer.

-León, corre, yo voy en unos minutos-Lily le sonrió con dulzura-Misaki te necesita.

-Gracias-León le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital. Al entrar se dirigió con la recepcionista del hospital y le preguntó por su cuñada. Ya con la información necesaria, subió en el ascensor hasta el piso cinco, y buscó la habitación veintisiete lo más rápido que pudo. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriera un rubio idéntico a él.

-León-le sonrió Misaki-que bueno que ya estás aquí. ¿Y Lily?

-Ella ya viene-contestó un poco más tranquilo-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo salió bien?

-Todo salió perfecto-Misaki le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya estoy aquí-Lily se acercó a ellos empujando la carriola-¿podemos pasar?

-Claro-Misaki abrió la puerta en su totalidad, y entraron a la habitación, donde se encontraba una SeeU con un bebé en brazos.

-¡SeeU!- Lily se acercó hacia ella-¡felicidades!

-Gracias-SeeU sonrió cansada- no sabes lo feliz que me siento. Esta espera de nueve meses valió toda la pena.

Lily miró a la pequeña bebé que estaba en brazos de SeeU-Es hermosa…

-Yo quiero ver-León se acercó y miró a la pequeña rubia con ternura-que pequeña-miró a su hermano sonriendo-Felicidades. Lamento mucho no haber estado aquí antes, el tráfico es terrible…

-Tu no te preocupes por eso- le contestó su gemelo- lo importante es que ya están aquí, que Rin ya está aquí y que todo está bien.

-¿Se llamará Rin?-preguntó Lily, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de ver a la bebé.

-Si. Rin Kagamine-contestó SeeU contenta. León tomó a la pequeña Rin en sus brazos, y ésta lo vio fijamente.

-Que ojos tan hermosos-León sonrió-Tienen el mismo tono de azul que los ojos de Len. De hecho…ahora que lo veo se parece demasiado a Len.

-Es cierto-Contestó Misaki algo sorprendido- Que coincidencia.

-A mi me parece tierno-SeeU sonrió emocionada- ¡Algo me dice que tendrán una conexión muy especial!

-¡Cierto!- Lily se contagió del entusiasmo de SeeU-¡Podríamos vestirlos de forma similar de vez en cuando!

-¡Si!-SeeU asintió contenta.

-Eso lo hablaremos después-Misaki tomó a Rin de los brazos de León-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es pensar como sacaremos a los dos bebés de aquí sin que el frío les afecte.

-No se preocupen-Lily se acercó a la carriola y sacó una manta color rosa en su empaque- le trajimos esto a Rin-Chan.

-Muchas gracias-SeeU le sonrió a Lily-gracias por todo el apoyo.

-No hay de que, la familia siempre está para apoyarse-León la miró sonriendo. El resto de la tarde estuvieron todos en el hospital, mimando a ambos bebés que solo tenían una semana de diferencia.

* * *

 **-24 de diciembre-**

Toda la familia estaba reunida en casa de Misaki, ya que cada año se juntaba en la casa de alguien y esta vez, le tocaba a él recibir a la familia en navidad. Todos estaban pasando un momento agradable, varias señoras estaban en la cocina terminando la cena, los niños jugaban y reían, algunas personas bailaban, otras conversaban; en fin, estaban pasando un buen momento familiar.

Kiyoretu, amigo de la familia y compañero de trabajo de León y Misaki, miraba a los bebés que estaban en sus porta bebes-Parece que hasta se pusieron de acuerdo para tener hijos, y ni hablar del parecido.

-Son familia, tienen que parecerse-contestó Asami, madre de los gemelos León y Misaki - Son hermosos como el resto de mis nietos.

-La cena ya está lista-dijo Reina, hermana mayor de León y Misaki- hay que cenar para después poder tomarnos la foto de recuerdo-ambos adultos asintieron y se fueron a cenar con la familia. Cuando ya todos los amigos y familiares estaban reunidos, Daisuke, esposo de Asami, se levantó de su asiento.

-Antes de comenzar a cenar, quiero hacer un brindis-todos los invitados levantaron sus copas- Quiero hacer un brindis por Rin y Len, los nuevos integrantes de la familia, que desde antes de nacer, ya eran demasiado queridos por todos los que estamos aquí-Daisuke sonrió- ¡Salud!- todos los presentes brindaron para después comenzar a cenar, todos comían felices, compartiendo ese hermoso momento en compañía de la familia y los amigos. Al terminar de cenar, se fueron a la sala, donde se tomaron una foto de recuerdo. En la foto salían rodeando un sofá, atrás estaban Reina, hermana de León y Misaki, con su esposo Nero, cargando a su hija Neru, de dos años de edad; a su lado estaban Kiyoteru con su hija Meiko, de once años de edad, y Keiko, su esposa. Después estaban Daisuke y Asami, padres de los hermanos Kagamine. En el lateral Derecho estaba Rinto, el hermano menor de los Kagamine, y en el lateral izquierdo estaban Hiroshi y Midori Hatsune, con su hijo Mikuo, de 2 años de edad, y Midori cargaba a Miku, de seis meses. Y en el sofá, estaban León, Lily, SeeU y Misaki, Lily cargando a Len y SeeU cargando a Rin. A pesar de que faltaban familiares, toda la familia sonreía.

* * *

 **-16 años después-**

-Len…-Rin movió al chico, intentando despertarlo-Len, despierta; hay cosas que hacer…

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de su prima. Se quedó mirando los ojos de Rin por 5 segundos y luego bostezó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Son casi las 10, debimos de levantarnos hace tres horas-contestó Rin, sentándose en el futón que estaba puesto en frente del sofá donde dormía Len-tenemos que doblar la ropa que está en los cestos en el cuarto de lavado-dijo la chica, observando como su primo se sentaba en el sillón, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Tu tranquila-el chico le sonrió pacíficamente-mis padres y mis tíos vuelven el domingo, todavía hay tiempo.

-¡Len, hoy es domingo!

-¡Demonios!-exclamó Len, que salió disparado del sofá-¡¿Cómo dejamos esa ropa en los cestos todo el fin de semana?!

-¡Te dije que la dobláramos en el preciso instante en que salieron por la puerta principal!-contestó Rin, para después salir corriendo al cuarto de lavado y tomó una cesto. Salió corriendo al comedor (Lo cual fue algo difícil por cargar el cesto) y se sorprendió al ver la mesa sucia- ¡Len, te dije que limpiaras la mesa anoche después de cenar!

-Lo siento- contestó el chico, que iba entrando con un cesto también-lo olvidé por completo.

-Ya no importa- Rin dejó el cesto en el piso y miró a Len-hay que limpiar la mesa rápido para poder doblar la ropa-el chico asintió y quitaron los platos, los vasos, y la caja de pizza que aún tenía tres trozos. Después encendieron la pequeña televisión que tenían en la cocina, se sentaron y se pusieron a doblar la ropa. Ambos doblaban la ropa en silencio mientras escuchaban la televisión.

-Y en otras noticias, Suzume Fukushima, la talentosa cantante y actriz, se ha unido en Matrimonio con su primo, Jiro Fukushima- ambos rubios voltearon a ver la televisión donde estaba la conductora del programa, y al lado tenía una foto de los recién casados- Familiares les aseguraron a los medios de comunicación que están felices y muy enamorados. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo este sábado en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Japón- la conductora del programa sonrió ampliamente- Esperemos que los recién casados vivan en un ambiente lleno de armonía, amor y felicidad. Ahora, un corte comercial, ¡Regresamos!-en la pantalla se vio el nombre del programa y empezaron los comerciales.

-Esa mujer es muy valiente al casarse con su primo y hacerlo público-comentó Rin, que doblaba una camisa de su padre- a pesar de que el matrimonio entre primos es aceptado legalmente, sigue siendo incesto, y a muchos les desagrada.

-Y más porque es famosa-contestó Len, sacando una prenda del cesto- imagínate, esto puede hacer que su fama disminuya.

-Tal vez- Rin suspiró-pero bueno, si ellos son felices, ¿Qué más da?

-Si…-Len se quedó callado un momento y volteó a ver a Rin- Rin…

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Rin algo curiosa, volteando a verlo.

-¿Tu te casarías con un primo tuyo?

Rin lo pensó por un momento y después sonrió-Claro que no-contestó Rin divertida-¿ Para qué casarme con un familiar, si tengo una larga lista de pretendientes que quieren casarse conmigo?- Bromeó la chica, para después hacer su cabello hacia atrás en plan "Soy hermosa" - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Len rió por la acción de su prima y después suspiró-Por nada, solo era una pregunta.

-Entiendo-Rin lo miró curiosa-¿Si tuvieras que elegir a una de todas las primas, a quién eliges para casarte?

-Buena pregunta-contestó Len, viendo hacia el techo mientras pensaba-Primero descartaré algunas.

-Esta bien.

Len siguió haciendo su conteo mental de chicas y después miró a Rin-Descarto a Neru. Neru solo es eso, una prima, además no es mi tipo ideal de chica.

-Ok-contestó Rin, mientras doblada un pantalón-continúa…

-También a Rui, es muy oscura y me da miedo a veces.

-¿Rui te da miedo?- Rin lo miró divertida.

-Si-contestó el chico sin mirarla- También elimino a Lola, y de paso, también a Mei.

-Pero Mei es muy linda-comentó Rin-creí que tal vez la elegirías a ella…

-Pues no es así…y creo que es todo, tampoco tenemos tantas primas.

-Ya lo sé… ¿Y que hay de mi?-Rin lo miró divertida-¿Me eliminas también?

Len volteó a ver a su prima, que estaba haciendo otra pose de "Soy hermosa". La examinó de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Se detuvo varias veces en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Rin, pero se quedó hipnotizado con sus ojos. Los ojos de Rin era lo que más le llamaba la atención a Len, y a pesar de que eran del mismo tono de azul que los de él, el creía que los ojos de Rin eran más brillantes y lindos.

-Te eliminé desde el momento en que me hiciste la pregunta, pero creí que era tan obvio que no era necesario decírtelo-contestó el chico con una sonrisa burlesca.

Rin lo miró divertida-¿Es en serio? ¿Tan mal estoy?

Len se sonrojó-Rin, eres hermosa, y lo sabes. Pero eres la prima a la que más cariño le tengo, eres la hija del gemelo de mi padre. Simplemente no.

-Ya lo sé, Len- contestó Rin-solo es un juego _-_ La chica rubia se rió y se levantó de su asiento con mucha ropa suya doblada-llevaré esto a mi cuarto, no tardo.

-Está bien-Len la miró salir de la cocina y siguió doblando ropa- _¿A quién elegiría para casarme?-_ Se volvió a preguntar Len en su cabeza- _Obviamente a ti, Rin…_

* * *

Estuvieron limpiando la casa toda la mañana, hasta que llegaron los adultos de su corto viaje. Escucharon como abrían las puertas del coche, y decidieron ayudar con las maletas.

-Dame esa maleta-Len le quitó la maleta a su mamá-se ve muy pesada.

-Gracias, Len-Lily le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo y bajó unas bolsas.

-Rin, ten, esto es para ti-Lily le dio una bolsa de una tienda de ropa a Rin-cuando lo vi supe que estaba echo para ti.

-Tía Lily, Muchas gracias-Rin le sonrió a Lily.

Terminaron de bajar las maletas y los bolsos y se sentaron en la sala a conversar. Era un ambiente bastante cómodo donde los Kagamine más grandes relataron las cosas que les pasaron en el viaje.

-Len-dijo Misaki con una sonrisa pícara, llamando la atención del rubio-¿A que no sabes a quién vimos en el pueblo?

-No lo sé-contestó Len algo confundido-¿A quién vieron?

-A Iroha, la nieta del Señor Nekomura-Misaki sonrió-y preguntó por ti…

-¿E-en serio?-contestó Len sonrojado-creí que no se acordaba de mi, hace mucho que no voy.

-¿Cómo no se va a acordar de ti?- comentó Rin de forma pícara-¡Estuvo enamorada de ti por dos años!-Rin volteó a ver Len-¿  
No te diste cuenta?

-¡Era un niño, no me interesaban esas cosas!-se defendió Len, aún más sonrojado-de seguro ya lo superó.

-No lo creo-León miró a su hijo sonriendo-Su cara se puso roja como un tomate al mencionarte.

-Harían una linda pareja-Comentó Lily mientras picaba las mejillas de su hijo.

-Mamá…

-Yo solo decía-Lily sonrió pícaramente.

-No la he visto desde hace tres años-dijo Len, cuando se le pasó el sonrojo-y no me gusta…

-¿Entonces quién te gusta?-Len se puso helado al escuchar a Rin decir eso.

-Es cierto, jamás te hemos conocido una chica, Len-SeeU lo miró sonriendo-¿Quién te gusta?

-N-nadie-contestó el chico, otra vez sonrojado.

-Tartamudeaste y estás sonrojado.

-No me estás ayudando-Len volteó a ver a Rin y ésta le sacó la lengua.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Te gusta Miku?-preguntó Rin de forma pícara.

-Claro que no, es como mi hermana…

-¿Gumi?-preguntó León.

-Tampoco-contestó Len-no me gusta nadie. Asi que no sigan.

-Como quieras-Rin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Len-lo descubriré yo misma…-dicho esto, se fue a la cocina, dejando a Len sonrojado y algo asustado.

-Rin me da Miedo…-dijo Len algo asustado, los demás solo se rieron de él.

* * *

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?-preguntó Rin, mirando a Len.

-No-Len negó con la cabeza-prefiero irme a casa, no terminé la tarea de mañana.

-Está bien-Rin le pico la mejlla-el responsable Len ataca de nuevo.

-Basta ya-Len apartó el dedo de Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches, princesa.

-Buenas noches Len-Rin le sonrió por última vez y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Len pasó a la cocina a despedirse de sus tíos y se fue, cruzó la calle y llegó a su casa.

-Creí que dormirías en casa de tu tío Misaki-Lily salió de la cocina y le sonrió.

-No, tengo un poco de tarea-Len suspiró-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Lily le dio un beso en la frente y Len subió a su cuarto, y después de terminar su tarea, se preparó para dormir.

* * *

 _Un chico y una chica de catorce años de edad se encontraban tirados en el piso de la sala, habían tropezado mientras bromeaban, y cayeron de forma que el estaba arriba de ella._

 _-¿Estás bien?-Len miró a su prima preocupado._

 _-Si, no me pasó nada-Rin miraba directamente los ojos del chico, sonrió-¿tú estás bien?_

 _-S-si-el chico se sonrojó por la sonrisa de la chica. Se quedó viendo los ojos azules de su prima y sintió su cara arder. Ambos se veían directamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Notó que Rin también estaba sonrojada. Analizó el rostro de su prima, maravillándose con cada centímetro de su piel. Y entonces, ambos empezaron a acercarse y juntaron sus labios, siendo el primer beso de ambos._

* * *

Len se despertó en medio de la noche, algo asustado y cansado.

-Otra vez-Murmuró para sí mismo-tienes que superarlo, Len-el chico se dio varias cachetadas y suspiró. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse se quedó viendo el techo-¿A quién quiero engañar? Jamás superaré a Rin. _Aunque tengo que hacerlo._ Si ella se entera, jamás será igual-suspiró- Me verá como un enfermo… Pero ella jamás se enterará-Len se acomodó de nuevo, y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, lo cual no fue nada fácil. Y toda esta escena, fue vista por Rin, desde la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

-Buenos días-dijo Lily al ver a su hijo ya listo para ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días- contestó el chico-solo quiero pan tostado y jugo, ¿Está bien?

-Claro que si, solo no te vayas con el estómago vacío-Lily tomó dos rebanadas de pan y las metió al tostador. Len, sacó el jugo del refrigerador y se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Al terminar de desayunar subió al baño, se lavó los dientes, tomó su mochila, y bajó para salir por la puerta principal. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su prima saliera de la casa de en frente. Rin traía el uniforme que consistía en una falda de cuadros azul con negro, las típicas medias blancas, unos zapatos negros, una blusa de cuello blanca y un sueter azul. Len traía la camisa y el suéter, el pantalón de cuadros azul con negro, una corbata, y zapatos negros. Al verla, sonrió y cruzó la calle.

-Buenos días-Saludó Rin con su radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días-Len le hizo un gesto para que empezaran a caminar- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, como siempre-Rin lo miró entusiasmada, mientras seguía caminando-¿Has oído los rumores de que habrá un chico nuevo en la clase?

-Si, un poco-Len se detuvo para ver a los dos lados de la calle al igual que Rin, y al ver que no venía nada, cruzaron la calle.

-Me pregunto como será-comentó Rin, sonriendo-¿Crees que sea rubio?

-No lo sé.

-Tal vez sea muy guapo-Rin miró a Len de forma pícara- Tan guapo, que podría bajarte del trono.

-Rin, no digas tonterías-Len la miró divertido-no soy guapo.

-Si lo eres-Rin cruzó la calle y llegó a la parada del autobús. Len llegó después de ella-Tu siempre me dices que soy hermosa.

-¿Y?

-Que eres como mi gemelo-Rin lo miró-así que eres igual de atractivo que yo.

-Que egocéntrica puedes llegar a ser-Len la despeinó y Rin solo suspiró algo molesta.

-Además-siguió la joven rubia-TODAS las chicas del salón mueren por ti, y no es secreto de que has bateado a varias. Y eres el primero en la lista de los chicos mas Sexys de la escuela.

-¿Qué?-Len la miró asombrado-¿Existe dicha lista?

-Claro-Rin asintió mientras veía el autobús acercarse. Len también volteó a ver el autobús pero volvió a ver a su prima cuando volvió a hablar-Está en el baño de las chicas, en el último cubículo a la derecha. Alguien puso una pequeña pizarra ahí, y estás en el primer puesto- El autobús paró en frente de ellos y Rin miró a Len-Sube o llegaremos tarde.

Len, que seguía asombrado por las fuertes declaraciones que Rin había hecho, subió al autobús algo cohibido, y se quedó parado en la puerta- _Consiguen contrabandear una pizarra al baño y la usan para esas estupideces. Podrían poner las respuestas de los exámenes y todas pasar.-_ Pensó el chico, para después salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que Rin ya se había sentado a lado de Miku, y que Gakupo ya lo había jalado al asiento donde estaba el.

-Hey, Len- le habló el chico pelimorado- ¿En qué tanto piensas para que te hayas quedado en la puerta del bus sin hacer nada?

Len lo miró, aún con un poco de confusión y susurró-De que las chicas tienen ingenio y a la vez no.-Gakupo lo miró algo confundido y se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy! He decidido dejarlos con la incógnita de quién será el chico nuevo (Muajajaja, me siento mala (?) ) y bueeeeno, esto está mal, pero es lo que todos hacemos; no terminamos las demás historias, pero empezamos otras xDD**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Denisse Kagamine 24seven por haberme ayudado en ciertos detalles de este fic, por su apoyo, sus opiniones y consejos. Denisse, Sé que vas a Leer esto, eres la mejor, y espero que algún día pueda verte en persona, ya que estamos muy cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos (?) Entendieron, ¿Si?...¿No?... Ok ._. xDD ¡Ah! y también, gracias por aguantarme al hablarte de quien se podría decir que es mi crush xDD ojalá lo ubiques rápido al leer esto xDDD**

 **El martes vuelvo a la escuela y ya vi mi horario, y estoy llorando porque no sé a que hora podré comer ._.** **No tengo ni una sola hora libre, y no tengo receso. Y luego, ya están sembrando el terror (?) De que los profesores de este semestre son bien malditos. Espero que no sea asi xDD soy demasiado Débil xDD Creo que esto lo escribí con el lenguaje de mi ciudad xDDD**

 **También quería comentarles que, hace poco leí mis historias y creo que si era un fail escribiendo. Pero se entiende, tenía 12 años. Ahora tengo 16, y probablemente siga siendo un fail, pero ya no un epic Fail (?) Así que estoy pensando en borrar las historias y volverlas a hacer, con mas coherencia, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Pero bueno, eso es todo por hoy, Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron esto, dejen sus reviews, coman frutas y verduras, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
